The Hero Midna
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is a continuation of my story "Ganondorf Times Two". This continuation is called "The Hero... Midna." Midna goes through a challenge to save, Link, Zelda, and Hyrule within a time limit. Is this a trick of Ganondorf's? Read, to find out. Part three (final) coming soon.


**The Hero... Midna**

**Chapter 1: The Great Maze**

(Review: In the last story, Ganon 1 and Ganon 2 got out of the Sacred Realm. They kidnapped Princess Zelda. Resurrected Zant. Lured Link to them. Brought Midna to Hryule to say one last good-bye to Link and vice versa before they executed them. Ganondorf decided he wants to put Midna to a test to see if she can save Link, Zelda, and Hyrule within a day... And here is the continuation of Ganondorf Times Two. The Hero... Midna. Can Midna save Link, Zelda, and Hyrule, or is this another trick of Ganondorf's? Keep reading to find out.)

(Midna stopped crying. She looked up at the sky. She stood up and wiped her tears away.)

Ganon 1: _Haha, Midna, find a door and walk in it, there, you'll find the way to find us._

Midna: I will find you, Link, and when I do, I'll never let you go again... Never...

(Midna hopped on Epona, she thought that this door would be in Faron Woods, so she went there. She rid across Hyrule Field and into the Woods. She crossed the bridge that leads to Faron Spring. Across the Spring, the door was there. She opened it, and she got sucked inside.)

Midna: AAAAAHHHHH! GANONDORF, YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL A TRICK! LINK, I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU!

(All of a sudden everything stopped, Midna was safely on the ground.)

Midna: What the heck just happened? I thought I was done for.

Ganon 1: I_ just thought I'd give you a little scare. Hahaha! In order to find us you have to fight through five different mazes, the next more difficult than the previous and at the end of each maze you'll have to fight a boss, not too, too hard, but the final boss will be at the end of the final maze. Hahaha! Like I said before, don't fail Link and Zelda. Toodaloo._

Midna: I'm no good at this... No... No... Keep strong... I will save you, Link and Zelda. Here I go...

(Midna walked through a hall that led to five sets of different coloured doors. Each one of them numbered in order from 1-5. Midna thought she could cheat, she walked up to the fifth door which zapped her. A BIG zap.)

Midna: Aahh!

Ganon 1: _Follow the rules! Or you'll never see your precious Link again!_

Midna: I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sorry!

Ganon 1: _Don't be sorry to me! Be sorry to Link and Zelda when you fail them because you don't follow the rules!_

Midna: Yes, Sir.

Ganon 1: _Go to the first door, now!_

Midna: Yes, of course.

(Midna went through the first door. There were just a few blocks floating in the air. Midna jumped on one, but a second later, it started to fall. Midna quickly jumped for the next block, then the next one, and the next one until all ten blocks were falling behind her. She walked through the boss door at the end of the maze and she didn't see any boss until she looked up at the ceiling.)

Ganon 1: _Hahaha: These bosses in these mazes are the original Hero of Time's bosses, so you won't know how to beat them, haha!_

Midna: That's not fair!

Ganon 1:_ It is so fair! It's my maze, I'll do what I want! Haha!_

(The boss came down as soon as Ganon 1 stopped talking, this boss was, you guessed it, Queen Gohma, the boss from the Great Deku Tree. Gohma chased after Midna. Midna didn't know what to do. She panicked and just shot magic at the bug's eye. After about five hits, the boss died. The first maze was complete. Midna then fell through a trap door and landed in the Lobby of the Five Doors. The first door went from a light dark blue, to a really dark blue, then had a chain lock on it, meaning that maze was done.Midna then went through the second door. There were two beavers, but not friendly beavers, they were all black with red eyes. One was tall and skinny and the other was, you guessed it, short and fat, Midna looked terrified, but she remembered to stay strong in order to get through this to save Link and Zelda.)

Tall Beaver: Welcome.

(Tall bevear's voice was so evil sounding.)

Short Beaver: You must be our next challenger.

(Short beaver's voice was just as evil, but it was so deep.)

Short Beaver: If you want to pass this maze, you have to beat us in this underwater race. You'll be racing the both of us at the same time. Don't expect to beat us, we're too fast for you.

Midna: I will beat you! For my Link and Princess Zelda! I will beat you!

Short Beaver: Haha, that's what you think, we'll see about that. Here, here are your flippers, it wouldn't be a fair race if we had flippers and you didn't. Heeheehee. We'll get started as soon as you put them on.

Tall Beaver: Ready... Set... Go!

(The two beavers jumped in the water before Midna. Midna jumped in right after them. They swam ahead. Midna was trying to catch up to them. She kicked her legs harder and harder until they hurt. She was catching up! She was tied with the two beavers before the finish line! The finish line was straight ahead. She kicked her legs the hardest, for Link and Zelda. She couldn't fail this race or Link and Zelda would be doomed. She just passed the finish line two seconds before the beavers did and they vanished as soon as they crossed. Midna climbed on top of the platform at the end of the maze. Took off her flippers, stood up and walked through the door to the next boss. When she walked in the room, she saw a huge dinosaur, and you guessed it, King Dodongo, the boss from Dodongo's Cavern. When King Dodongo shot fire out of his mouth, Midna ran screaming. She had to think quickly or else she'd be toast... Literally. She then saw what looked like bombs, the bomb flowers of course. She picked one up and when King Dodongo was about to shoot out more fire, she threw the bomb flower in King Dodongo's mouth, which blew up inside, she then shot her magic at King Dodongo, it took about six hits until he was dead. Midna then fell through a trap door to the Lobby of the Five Doors. The turquoise coloured door went from turquoise, to dark turquoise, then, had a chain lock on it, the maze was complete.)

Midna: Three more, Link... Three more...

(Midna stepped through the third door for the next challenge. When she walked through the door, she suddenly got sweaty, very sweaty.)

Ganon 1: _This time, you have to get out of here before time runs out, and if you don't get out in time, you're toast... Literally. You have two minutes. Go!_

(Midna ran for Link and Zelda.)

Ganon 1: _If you can jump over these barriers without tripping on even one! You win!_

(Midna lifted up her shawl and jumped over the barriers, carefully, but quick enough so she could get out in time. Once she jumped over the five barriers. She seen a maze ahead.)

Midna: No, not now, I can't do this! Yes, I can! For Link and Zelda, I can!

(Midna went into the maze. She turned left, then, turned right, went straight, right, left, straight, right three times, then, left, then, she was out of the maze and the boss door was ahead. She entered the boss door. The boss was a disgusting, cancerous looking thing, and it was... Guess who... Barinade, the boss from Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly. Midna was disgusted at first, then, when it chased after her, she freaked out and ran, she shot magic at it, it did nothing. It was coming closer and closer and then she seen how it was attached to the ceiling, she shot her magic where Barinade was hanging on to the ceiling, which pulled Barinade down from the ceiling and the barrier of her magic away and she shot her magic at it and the big jelly fishes surrounding it and it took ten hits for the boss to die. Midna fell through a trap door, landed in the Lobby of the Five Doors, the red door, turned to dark red, then, had a chain lock on it. The maze was complete.)

Midna: I'm coming for you, Link, I'm coming for you!

Ganon 1: _You've done well, Midna, you got out of there, just in time, but now, it gets even harder! It is now noon, you have until sunset. Don't fail Link and Zelda._

Midna: I won't fail you, Link and Zelda, I won't!

(Midna walks through the next door. She suddenly falls.)

Midna: AAAAHHHH! THIS IS A DIRTY TRICK, GANON!

Ganon 1: _Oh ho ho! No, My sweet girl, this is simply the next challenge. Target practice!_

Midna: Target practice?

Ganon 1: _Why yes, your next challenge is simply targeting. The hard part is, you have to hit each target, you cannot miss one, there are ten targets. And they won't all be easy to get. Are you ready? Go!_

(Midna panicked about this challenge.She used her magic to aim at the first target. It was a normal looking target. She hit the center. The next target came, it was spinning slowly. She managed to aim. She knew if she missed any of these targets, Link and Zelda would be doomed. The next target was spinning a little faster. She concentrated and hit it, just in time. The next target was a different target, it was a target of Princess Zelda, and the aim was in the head. Midna freaked out, but she had to do what she had to do. She hit Zelda right on target. The next target was Zelda again, and this time, it was spinning slowly, she concentrated, and aimed right. The next target was Zelda again, but spinning faster. Midna just about missed Zelda's target, but she got it just in time before the target disappeared. This next target made Midna want to cry. It was Link. She had no choice but to hit him, though. She hit the target. The next one of Link was spinning slowly, she concentrated, and hit it. And of course the second last target was of Link spinning faster.She just hit it in time.)

Ganon 1: _Hehe. You've done good, Princess. But now, the final target!_

(Midna was worried, so worried what the final target was. The target popped up and it was Ganondorf, but the target was shooting flames out of it, and it was spinning slowly. Midna gasped, but she didn't worry, she looked at the target and tried to concentrate on it, but a fireball that was shot out of the target distracted her. And she managed to move out of the way of it. She threw magic at the target. Hoping that it hit it. She did it! It was a miracle!)

Ganon: _Very good. Very good, indeed._

(Midna landed on the ground and the boss door was in front of her. She entered. There was no boss... Yet...)

Ganon 1: _I was going to make this a different boss, but I found that this one was slightly easier than the one I was going to do, so I switched them around, and the boss that I was going to do is more suitable for a final boss, so, have fun! Hahahahaha! _

(Suddenly, a dragon popped out of the ground, and it was, you guessed it, Volvagia, boss of the Fire Temple. Volvagia went around the room and buried back into the ground. Midna didn't know where Volvagia was going to turn up next. Its head came out across the room. She ran toward it and shot it with her magic a couple times. It went back underground. It came back out and was circling Midna. It was so close to her. Luckily, it didn't hit her, if she got hurt in any maze or boss battle, Link and Zelda would be doomed, so she had to be extra careful. It buried itself back underground. It came up and went to the ceiling and started knocking down boulders. Midna avoided all of the boulders, luckily. Volvagia went back underground and popped its head up and Midna ran over to it and shot more magic at it, until it died. It took eight hits for Volvagia to die. Midna fell through a trap door and landed in the Lobby of the Five Doors. The ugly yellow door went from ugly yellow, to dark ugly yellow and, then, had a chain lock on it. The maze was complete.)

Midna: I'm almost there, Link, Zelda. I'm almost there! Just one more door! One more challenge, and I'll find you.

Ganon 1: _Hahaha! Very good, Princess, this final door won't be easy. And sundown will be in about two hours, you better hurry, good luck, you're gonna need it! Link and Zelda are counting on you! Hoo hoo, hahahahahaha! _

**Chapter 2: The Final Maze**

(Midna stepped through the cream coloured door, which was the final door. When Midna entered the room, she could see the final boss door directly in front of her. She ran for it, but was stopped in her tracks. It was an evil version of herself. Evil Midna was all black with red eyes. Midna tried to attack her evil opponent, but every move she made, the dark version of herself made, too.)

Midna: No! Damn you, Ganondorf! This is no fair!

Ganon 1: _Oh, but it is fair because guess what? It's my maze! Hahahahaha!_

(Midna then came up with an idea. She ran for the final boss door and Evil Midna ran, too, of course, but Midna was zapped by the door.)

Ganon 1: YOU CHEATER! FOLLOW THE RULES! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR PRECIOUS LINK AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Midna: Yes, Sir. I'm sorry.

Ganon 1: Just for trying to cheat, you can hear him cry out when I zap him!

Midna: No! Please, don't! I'm sorry!

Ganon 1: Too late!

(Ganon 1 then zapped Link, and Link cried out in pain.)

Midna: No! I won't do it again! I promise!

Ganon 1: _That was your last warning, Princess! The next time you try to cheat, you'll hear the cries of his death!_

Midna: Yes, Sir. I'm sorry.

Ganon 1: _Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to your boyfriend._

Midna: I'm sorry, Link! I'm sorry...

(Midna started crying. Midna then turned around to hit Evil Midna by surprise. It worked. Midna then whistled for Epona. Epona came out of nowhere, as usual. Midna hopped on Epona and trampled the Evil Midna. Midna and Epona then turned around and started to head for Evil Midna again and this time when Midna and Epona ran Evil Midna over, Evil Midna died. Midna then jumped off of Epona, said thank you to her, kissed her on the nose, and then headed for the final boss door. Midna entered the final boss door to find a bunch of paintings on the walls.)

Ganon 1: _This is the final boss at last, Midna. If you beat this boss in time, Link, Zelda, and Hyrule will be saved, but if you don't then, hahahahahaha! I win! Good luck and have fun!_

(Midna went in the center of the room and all of a sudden she heard something behind her. She turned around and she saw Ganondorf on a horse.)

Midna: Ganondorf?! How could you be the final boss?!

(Ganondorf's head then disappeared and a Phantom-like head appeared. It was... Phantom Ganon, the boss of the Forest Temple. Midna was shocked. And Phantom Ganon disappeared into a painting on one of the walls. Midna was confused. She didn't know where he went. He just disappeared. Then, she saw Phantom Ganon and his horse in all of the paintings, they were all coming after her, then she heard a funny noise behind her and the real Phantom Ganon was about to come out of the painting at her. She panicked and just shot magic at him. When Phantom Ganon was hit, he and his horse turned around and went back into the painting. She saw Phantom Ganon in all of the pictures again. She had to concentrate on them because she knew only one painting had the real Phantom Ganon in it. And when she noticed one of the Phantom Ganons coming out at her, she quickly shot magic at him and he once again, turned around, and went back into the painting. Once again, she concentrated, and she sensed him coming from behind her. She zapped him with her magic and he went off of his horse and started floating through the air.)

Midna: What?! I-I thought I had beaten you!

Ganon 1: _Not yet, Princess._ _Hahaha!_

(Phantom Ganon Then shot magic at Midna, she jumped out of the way before it hit her. Then she shot her magic at Phantom Ganon and it made him fall to the floor. She ran to Phantom Ganon and threw magic balls after magic balls after magic balls at him. He then got up and tried again with trying to hit her. He missed her, she hit him, he fell to the ground, she ran to him and shot at him like crazy with magic balls. He finally died. After about twenty hits... He finally died...)

Midna: Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... I did it! Before sundown... I did it! YAY! Link, I'm coming for you, Honey! You, too, Zelda! Whoo-hoo!

Ganon 1: _Way to go, Midna. Haha. Now, step through this door ahead of you and Link, Zelda, and Hyrule will be free._

(Midna stepped through the door that led to, the villains, Link, and Zelda. When Midna walked into the room she saw Zelda motionless in the reddish crystal suspended in the air. But she then saw Ganon 1 with Link. Link's hands were tied behind his back and Ganon 1's cupped hand over Link's mouth and a knife to his neck.)

Ganon: Do you really think I'd let you win that easily? You fell for my trick! Foolish girl! Now, Link has to pay the price!

Midna: This was all a trick?! No! Let him go, please! Kill me instead, please!

Ganon 1: I'm sorry, I just can't do that, Princess.

(Ganon 1 was just about to kill Link when Midna shot magic at him. She knocked the knife out of his hand. Ganon 1 tried to use magic to pick it up, but Link kicked it before he could. Midna ran and grabbed it. She ran straight for Ganon 1 and stabbed him in the back, through the heart. Link escaped Ganon 1's arm and rushed over beside Midna.)

Midna: Link, are you OK, Honey?

Link: Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.

(Midna and Link gave each other a hug. Midna untied Link's hands.)

Ganon 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHH! You... Have... Killed... M-me... You... Have... Won... M-Midn-a-a... I... Didn't... Want... To... Be... Locked... I-in... T-the... Sacred... Realm... Again... T-that's... Why... I... Did... This... To... Win... But... I... Wasn't... Expecting... Miiidna... To... Do... What... She... D-did... If... I... Had... Kept... T-things... As... Planned... I... Would've... Been... L-locked... In... The... Sacred... Realm... Again... 'Cause... Link... Would've... Won... As... U-u-usual...

(Ganon 1 had fully died and Zant had once again died and Ganon 2 was standing in shock and Zelda's crystal started to come down to the floor and it started to fade. When it completely faded, Zelda opened her eyes.)

Zelda: W-Where... Am I?... What happened?

Link: We were kidnapped by Ganon 1, Ganon 2, and Zant, and Midna saved us. Ganon 1 and Zant are dead, and as for you, Ganon 2! (Link's direction went from Zelda, to Ganon 2.) You're about to die, too! (Link was still looking at Ganon 2 when he said...) Midna, pass me the knife. (He had to use the knife because his sword got taken.)

(Link was about to charge into Ganon 2, but Ganon 2 disappeared before Link got to him. Ganon 2 reappeared behind Link and used his powers to pull Link to him. Ganon holds Link up in the air. Ganon 2 grabbed the knife out of Link's hand.)

Ganon 2: Do you think it's over, Midna?

(Ganon 2 was about to kill Link when Midna shot magic at Ganon 2. The knife flew out of his hand. Midna grabbed it. She charged, screaming at Ganon 2, but Ganon 2 disappeared... With Link. And Zelda disappeared right after.)

Ganon 2: It's not over, Midna. Tomorrow morning, Link will be executed and Zelda will be my wife... If you don't get here fast enough. Which, I'm sure you won't! Hahaha! You'll never see Link again and you'll look up to Zelda as your evil Queen! And I'm not telling you where we are. Why would I? That's all part of the fun. Hahahahahaha!

Midna: I will find you, Link... I will!

_To be _

_continued..._


End file.
